Kulbrenna
Kulbrenna is an oddity of a location in Emsius. It is a large island part of Anitira, a land where the elements of fire and ice coexist next to one another, fields of lava bordered by icebergs as a result of a massive unstable Ekati crystal just below the surface of the mainland. Geography The climate as a result is vastly different. This is the result of an unstable Ekati crystal just below the surface causing a break in space-time where two different climates sharply contrast one another. While most of Anitira is uninhabitable due to the devastating windstorms and tornadoes caused by temperature differences, Kulbrenna itself is a safe haven created by an ancient, benevolent Bargod equalizing the climates and bringing harmony by using the Summer Sigil, an Aard'Vorn that serves as a counterpart to the Winter Sigil. Attempts have been made by the New Leir Empire empire to claim this crystal but to no success. They do not possess enough ekati to create a spell to counter the effects of the crystal, though some suspect that stealing the Summer Sigil could have some effect. Culture The people of Kulbrenna live in a warrior culture due to their original roots as nomads settling a dangerous land of harsh conditions to escape the tyranny of the New Leir Empire. They are some of the last users of ekati in Emsius, but they primarily use it for ritualistic purposes and ceremonies. Modern industrialization as well as alchemy has largely replaced ekati as a main energy source. To be considered an adult, one must often venture to mainland Anitira and bring back a shard of the great ekati crystal. Very few are able to make this journey at all due to the harsh climate of Anitira. Although Kulbrenna has been largely modernized, they still practice some archaic traditions. Being founded on a warrior culture, they are very much enjoy killing for sport and bloodshed. These fights often take place in an arena on mainland Anitira with the dangerous environment as an obstacle - fights are televised to those watching from the mainland. However, there are very specific rules and not all fights end in death. Kulbrennites closely adhere to an honor code, and fights end when the opponent is incapacitated. Kulbrenna has often had internal cultural rifts as to whether their culture is still relevant in the modern age. In spite of this, Kulbrenna has managed to stay out of much of Emsius' conflicts since the Mage Ethics War, taking a stance of neutrality after the New Leir Empire invaded multiple times in an attempt to claim the unstable ekati crystal. History While the original settlers ventured to Kulbrenna initially for the magical auras of the region, they often frequently venture back to Cyrasia. In early history, they'd often raid other nations nearby, but in the modern times, they opt more for trade. The are allies of Shale and Marperio, but have tense relations with Belavaer, Arguros and the New Leir Empire. Category:Countries Category:Articles by User:Krayfish